


Sk8ed Mates

by 6clenchers9



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Biting, Discrimination, Eventual Smut, Illegal Activities, Knotting, Kyan Reki Needs a Hug, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Not Canon Compliant, Omega Verse, Out of Character, Porn With Plot, Scratching, Skateboarding, Soft Hasegawa Langa, Soulmates, slick, so out of character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:35:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28761897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/6clenchers9/pseuds/6clenchers9
Summary: Reki wants nothing more than to skate in competitions in a city where it is strictly prohibited. If he can skate through (slightly) illegal means (such as 'borrowing' an ID and clothing from his Alpha neighbor), then why wouldn't he?Langa's just wondering why this red haired Omega (the first Omega he can smell???) is wearing HIS jacket.
Relationships: Hasegawa Langa/Kyan Reki
Comments: 108
Kudos: 651





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is our psychotic break
> 
> updates every wednesday!

Reki wished he could skate. Technically he _could_ , he had the ability to, but when it came to participating in races or events, it wasn’t allowed. Omegas were banned from skating events due to a recent incident that hospitalized an omega and cost a popular skater his win. In reality, it was just a cover for the rest of society to exclude omegas in yet another way. 

Reki was honestly getting pretty tired of the discrimination. Outward aggression towards omegas was frowned upon, but subtle acts of discrimination made their way into everyday life. Alphas loved to push the boundaries, see just how much they could get away with before they got reprimanded. Reki was ready to turn towards illegal cover-up methods if it meant he could pass even as a Beta. However, the consequences for anyone—especially Omegas—hiding their second gender were severe enough that it was seldom done. 

They were quite severe, yet Reki didn’t care if it let him skate as much as he wanted. If life was a trip to hell and skating was the fast, fun way to get there, what else would he be doing than skating? 

These thoughts raced through Reki’s mind as he crept through the back alleyways of town. The rough brick scraped against his palm, stinging the open cuts on his hand. He clutched his sticker as if it was a lifeline, and honestly it kind of was. Without that small piece of paper, all his efforts leading up to tonight would be for naught. 

The large gates were guarded by big, beefy men with tattoos running up their arms. Reki gulped as one of them flexed their muscles, knowing he’d be snapped like a twig if he got caught. He thanked his past self for investing in the pricey contraband scent blockers so that he could fly under the radar as a Beta. 

He flashed his sticker to one of the bodyguards and adjusted the skateboard on his back. The guard squinted in the dim lighting, eyes narrowing as he took a deep whiff of Reki’s scent. Deeming him permissible for admission, the bouncer nodded sharply and opened the creaky wire gate.

The sharp, overwhelming alpha pheromones permeated his nostrils, causing his stomach to turn. It took every ounce of his being not to whimper and crumple right then and there. Reki steeled himself and marched through the crowd, feeling very much like he was running the gauntlet what with the appraising eyes of the competition following his every move. 

His opponent stood in front of him, a rotund alpha who sneered at Reki’s lanky frame with an evil glint in his eye. “You’re one toothpick of a Beta, kid.”

Reki mustered as scathing of a glare as he could at the alpha. “Suck my skinny ass, fat man!” 

A woman gave a loud whoop in response to Reki’s flaming comeback. Reki smirked triumphantly, biting back a laugh as his opponent went purple with rage. He turned away from the fuming alpha and took a deep breath to shake off the taunts of the other man. 

The referee started counting down from five while Reki hopped onto his skateboard. _Breathe in, breathe out_ . Reki drowned out the sounds of the roaring crowd, the scream of girls he knew had to be Omegas, claimed property of the Alphas who were observing the race. _Breathe in, breathe out_ .   
  
_3…_

_Stay calm. He can do this._

_2…_

_He’s been skating since he was born, this was easy._

_1…_

At the shrill shriek of the whistle, Reki kicked off of the ground and found his balance on his board. He launched ahead of Shadow who was flinging curses at him left and right. He swooped deftly around a curve, grinning at the indignant growl the older man released at his success. Wind whipped through Reki’s fiery hair as the familiar feeling of freedom and elation that came from flying down inclines at breakneck speed returned. 

Approaching another bend in the treacherous downhill course, Reki shifted his weight accordingly as he skated smoothly around the inside of the track. He felt the bottom of the board scrape across the rough cliffside as he skated along it, bending his knees to help absorb the impact. Reki threw a quick glance over his shoulder and spotted Shadow gaining ground at an alarming speed. 

_Shit,_ he thought, gritting his teeth and turning his attention away from his opponent’s cackle. _Freaking fucking shit-shat-shart, if he gets any FLIPPING closer I’m gonna commit flipping fucking freaking ARSON!_ Reki grit his teeth and threw his weight towards the front of his board, urging himself to speed up. 

Shadow grinned as he cut off Reki and zipped by, sticking up a middle finger to gloat. _Take that, you fricking-freak!_ A frustrated snarl escaped Reki at the sight of the man’s back. 

The stench of rusted metal filled the air when they reached the warehouse. He looked around for a faster way down, noticing a thin railing that led straight to the floor. Quickly weighing the risk and the benefit in his head, Reki threw his weight to the right side of his board and hooked a sharp turn. The metal screeched his wheels, shooting sparks beneath him. 

He flew past Shadow, ducking to avoid being punched by the man as he shot ahead, crossing the finish line and slowing down in a smooth arc. The crowd murmured as Shadow skidded to a halt just seconds later. Reki smiled despite the ample amount of sweat rolling down his face and the heat pooling in his stomach. 

As he claimed his prize, a flash of shocking blue caught his eye from the sidelines. In the shadow of the warehouse, Reki saw a tall figure leaning against the graffitied wall. He knew that shoulder-length cerulean hair, that icy, calculating gaze. _Fuck_. 

It was Langa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Langa's perspective, and a bit more background on how exactly Reki acquired Langa's things :)

Langa’s pen scraped against the paper as he signed his name with a flourish. This temporary ID should be enough to get him into S, if he’d done his research correctly. His free hand fiddled with the pin in his pocket, the key to the beginning of his newest journey. 

He had been more than a little devastated when he learned that the area of Japan he and his mother were moving to didn’t get any snow. However, once he found out how big of a sport skateboarding was, he decided he needed to get involved ASAP.  Langa knew there was a student in his class that rode his skateboard to school every day; maybe he would know how to get involved. He approached the redheaded boy after class, planning to ask him about skating. When the other boy was heading out of the school gates, Langa jogged to catch up to him. 

“Hey, Kyan,” Langa waved as he matched Kyan’s pace. 

Kyan turned, read hair falling over his eyes despite the headband pushing back his unruly locks. “Hasegawa? What’s up?” 

Langa blinked as a whiff of pineapples and cinnamon brushed past his nose.  _ What an odd combination _ .  _ Why did it appeal to him so much?  _

It really  _ was _ an odd combination; the tantalizing sweetness of the pineapple contrasted with the spiciness of the cinnamon, creating a unique but addicting scent. 

He leaned in closer until Kyan looked up at him, effectively knocking their heads together. Kyan leapt back, holding his hands up defensively. “Woah there. What are you doing.” 

Langa felt the heat rush to his cheeks as he stammered. “I s-swear I wasn’t gonna— uh—” He trailed off, distracted by how nice Kyan looked when he was frowning. Kyan eyed Langa suspiciously. 

Langa had never been this flustered before, what was going on? He started to take a deep breath in an attempt to calm himself down—but that only resulted in another deep whiff of Kyan’s scent.  _ Fuck _ . And Langa didn’t usually swear, either. 

“Do you need something? Or are you being creepy?” Kyan asked, his eyes narrowed and his arms crossed. 

Langa stepped back, rubbing the nape of his neck. “I— sorry, so I noticed that you skateboard, right?” He cringed at how awkward he sounded. 

Kyan visibly perked up. “Yeah! I do!” He jerked his thumb at his beat up board slung over shoulder. 

Langa felt the nervous air dissipate as he watched the easy smile that was normally found on his face return.  _ Phew. He’s not scared anymore.  _ “I was wondering if you uh, knew about any competitions around here?” He flipped open his jacket to reveal his S pin. “Like this?”

Kyan’s eyes lit up. “Woah, how did you—” 

Langa wanted to grab his shoulders, but that would not be a smart decision. Instead, he grinned, and threw his hands up excitedly. “You recognize it! Is there a race here?”

“Well, yeah and—” 

“Great, how do I find it?” 

Kyan laughed. “Someone’s excited.”

Langa looked away, embarrassed. “Pssh. No.”

Kyan grinned cheekily. “It’s okay to be excited. I’ll...write you out directions, okay? It’s not really something we want to be eavesdropped on.”

Langa nodded, and watched as Kyan scribbled away at a tiny piece of paper he had acquired out of thin air, his tongue sticking out of the corner of his mouth. Langa felt himself blushing, and then was confused.  _ What was going ON with him today?  _ Kyan held out the paper. “Here!”

Langa  _ knew  _ he was bright red. He smiled shakily, and then accepted the small slip of paper that Kyan presented to him. “T-thanks. Will I see you there?”

Kyan’s eyes went dark. “No.”

With that, he stalked off. Langa shuddered. He was scary when he was mad. Langa watched as he hopped back on his skateboard, and rapidly disappeared from sight.

Not wanting to leave things on a sour (Langa couldn’t help but think of pineapples. Pineapples and cinnamon) note, Langa jogged ahead to catch up with Kyan. 

“Hey, wait up!” He called. The distance between them closed, Langa silently thanking the genes that gave him his height and speed. Kyan had stopped at a yakisoba stand, and was walking back towards Langa with a takeout container in hand. 

He hopped on his skateboard without looking up from his food, pushing off and running directly into Langa. Langa leapt back, and Kyan fell to the ground roughly, his noodles spilling across the concrete. “Shit, I’m sorry. Your jacket—”

Langa looked down at his previously light blue denim jacket, finding it stained in dark oil and spices. “Oh. It’s okay, I’ll just wash it when I get home.”

Kyan shook his head, tossing what was left of his food into the trash and wiping his hands on his pants. “No, it’s my fault it got dirty. I should’ve been paying attention. I’ll wash it for you, and bring it back to school tomorrow.”

“It’s fine, you really don’t have to,” Langa insisted. 

Kyan actually  _ pouted _ . “Please let me. I feel  _ really _ awful.”

Langa felt the air leave his lungs at an alarming rate. He found himself pulling his arms out of the sleeves of his jacket. “O-okay.”

Kyan beamed when he passed it over, draping it over his elbow. “It’ll be good as new by tomorrow morning!”

Langa watched as he skated away, out of sight. He shoved his hand into his pocket, finding the instructions Kyan had given him.

_ Use your pin to get in _ .

Well, shit. His pin was on his jacket.

The race was tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AND WE'RE BACK
> 
> so so SO sorry for the long wait guys!  
> thank you for all of the wonderful comments, they really made us smile!  
> pls dont yell at us for being ooc this is fanfiction and we still have only watched one ep of sk8 okay bye
> 
> shoutout to nickslovesbakugo for your comment it was our primary motivation
> 
> leave a comment if you want a shoutout <333, and let us know if we should make a discord server!  
> see ya eventually!
> 
> edit: updating every other Wednesday, starting two weeks from now! see you guys march 10th!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Confrontations and....slight problems after the race

Reki took one glance at Langa, then booked it in the other direction. He weaved between people who were milling about along the sides of the warehouse and around a corner, pressing himself up against the dingy wall. 

His heart pounded in his chest, both from the physical exertion and the adrenaline spike he got from seeing Langa so suddenly. Reki inhaled and exhaled slowly to try to regain control of his breathing. His head fell back against the wall and he looked up into the inky shadows of the soaring warehouse ceiling. 

A smile spread on his face despite the situation. Skating always left him exhilarated, and it felt like the shackles of being an omega fell away. Out on the tracks, Reki felt equal to others. Everyone came together under the scrape of wheels against concrete and the intoxicating rush that came from pulling off a daring trick. 

Suddenly, he heard loud voices echo through the alleway. Shit. He moved farther into the shadows, hitting a dead end.  _ Shit _ . He picked up at  _ least  _ five different scents coming towards him, all alphas. There could be betas with them, which would be even worse for Reki.

“—It’s coming from here, I think.” Footsteps approached him as he pressed himself into the wall. 

A huge alpha grinned down at him, gold teeth glinting. “Well, would you look at that! It’s the winner boy. Didn’t you say he was too pretty to be a beta, Spike?”

Another alpha, also very large and scary-looking, nodded his confirmation. “Smells like an omega to me.” Slimy grins grew on the men’s faces. 

Reki gulped, smiling nervously. He was about to speak, when a new scent reached his nose.  _ Peppermint and pine. _ “What’s going on? What are you bothering my friend for, we were gonna get drinks.”

_ Langa _ . The familiar boy pushed through the alphas, grinning at Reki. “Let’s go then.” 

The other men blocked their exit, the first speaker sneering down at the two boys. “You aren’t going anywhere. This one smells like an omega. And he appears to be unclaimed. First come, first serve, pretty boy.”

Langa gave him a strange look, before bursting out laughing. “Kyan, please don’t tell me you used more than one spray of that cologne. Aki’s gonna make fun of you.”

Reki blushed on instinct. “I like the smell of it, okay? Leave me alone you bully. If you had some of your own, you’d know how I feel.”

Langa wiped imaginary tears from the corners of his eyes, addressing the increasingly confused alphas in front of them. “This idiot’s wearing his omega’s scent. She got him cologne for his birthday because he’s a lonely bastard who can’t go a day without her.”

Reki was certain his face was the same shade as his hair at that point. The other alphas started to laugh. “Clingy idiot! Nice race, by the way. Sheesh! Kids are so weird these days.”

Reki picked up on one of the men whispering to the rest as they walked away. “So...where do you think you can get one of those colognes?”

Despite himself, he snorted, before paling with the realization that Langa was in fact, right next to him. “H-hey, Hasegawa.”

Langa’s good-natured smile slipped off his face the second the alphas were out of sight, his usually bright eyes dark and predatory. 

“What do you think you’re doing, Kyan?” He growled. The alpha’s scent sharpened, giving it a metallic tinge that stung the omega’s nose. 

Reki itched to  _ run _ . Every instinct he had was screaming at him that this was a  _ very  _ bad situation. He barely suppressed the urge to whimper when he felt his stomach start to heat. “I-I um, I wanted to, to s-skate—” 

Langa shoved him against the wall, snarling. “So you stole my identity?”

Reki gulped, cowering. “I— I’m so s-sorry— it’s illegal for me to um, skate—”

Something changed in Langa’s terrifying gaze. His eyebrows scrunched together in confusion. “What do you mean, illegal?”

Reki’s anger flared as he frowned up at the taller boy. “I’m a fucking omega, Hasegawa. What, you think I’d be allowed to participate in anything cool? Society just barely tolerates us, let alone treats us fairly.”

Langa’s eyes widened as he stared down at Reki. “That’s bullshit.”

Reki started, caught off guard by an alpha actually agreeing with him. “Y-yeah, it is bullshit. That’s why I have to pull shit like this. Skating is the only thing I love.”

Why did that make Langa so  _ sad _ ? “I’ll walk you home.”

Reki didn’t feel like arguing, he could feel himself getting sluggish, his vision hazy around the edges. He needed Langa’s protection, as much as he hated to admit it. “O-okay.”

Langa took his arm, and he immediately leaned most of his weight on his rescuer. Langa looked him over, realization in his concerned gaze. “You’re in heat, aren’t you?”

Reki glared at him, his words slurring. “Shuddup. ‘M fine.” 

Reki was  _ not _ fine. 

The entire walk home, he could feel his body heating to an almost unbearable temperature. His head spun and the sidewalk beneath his feet blurred, forcing Langa to pick him up koala-style and carry him the rest of the way. Reki’s warm breaths brushed Langa’s ear and he fought back a shiver. 

The scent of pineapple and cinnamon increased in potency as the time ticked by. 

“L-Langa...I’m so hot,” Reki whimpered into the skin of Langa’s neck. “I need— I need—” 

Langa didn’t understand the rush of warmth he got when Reki called him by his first name. He cut off the omega with a comforting hum. 

“We’re almost there, hold on for just a little longer,” Langa whispered. He picked up the pace towards his apartment. Finally, the familiar building came into view. 

Reki whined when Langa adjusted him to open the door, the sound making Langa’s own head spin. Langa shut the door carefully behind him, thanking whatever powers above that sent his mother on a business trip that week. 

This was where Langa had no idea what to do. Reki mumbled almost incoherently into his shoulder. “I need— I need my nest, where are we—”

Langa speed-walked to his own bedroom, easing Reki onto the bed. The omega immediately started moving, adjusting the blankets around himself with a sort of chaotic precision that Langa couldn’t imagine replicating. Reki spoke as he fussed over a pillow. “Gimme your shirt.”

Langa short-circuited. “Huh?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys, thanks so much for reading!
> 
> we hope you enjoyed this chapter! this is the first of four consecutive chapters that we actually had to keep breaking up jhgfdhg
> 
> this chapter is dedicated to our good friend ilovedilfs ty for all the support in these trying times
> 
> dont forget to follow us on twitter for sneak peeks, updates, and more!!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part two of spicy time ;)

Reki turned around, exasperation obvious in his dilated pupils. “I _said_ , give me your shirt.”

Langa pointed at himself. “This shirt? The one I’m wearing?”

Reki groaned. “ _Yes_.”

Langa felt kind of stupid as he pulled off his shirt, Reki practically tearing it from his grasp. He felt _mildly_ uncomfortable standing there watching the omega work, but he had a sinking suspicion that leaving Reki alone was not in his best interest.

Reki finished assembling his makeshift nest and burrowed into it. Having some semblance of normalcy helped placate his heat-addled mind, but he knew that he needed an alpha soon. 

Looking up from where he had nestled his face into Langa’s shirt, he found Langa had backed away from the bed. 

“Where are you going?” Reki breathed. He looked like he was in pain.

The alpha wished he had a shirt to cover his nose against the heady scent of an omega in heat. Reki was _everywhere_ ; his smell filled the room completely and was most likely infused into Langa’s bed permanently. He couldn’t say that he minded. 

Reki looked like he wanted to cry. “W-what aren’t you getting?”

Langa was _so_ confused. He was feeling a million things he’d never dealt with before, and his body was reacting in ways he didn’t understand. An unfamiliar urge pushed at the back of his mind, telling him to _dominate_. 

And Langa _listened_.

In one swift movement, he had climbed onto the bed and maneuvered Reki onto his back. His better judgement clouded as the sickly sweet smell of what Langa _knew_ was slick infiltrated his nose. Seeking out the source of the scent, he moved down Reki’s trembling body. Reki clawed at his back, and he hissed, but not in pain. Langa slipped his fingers into the waistband of Reki’s pants, gently tugging them off. 

Reki actually _moaned_ when the air hit his skin. “T-Thank you—”

Langa repressed a shudder at the sound of Reki’s wanton moan. He felt the flush of embarrassment flood his body as he realized what he was doing. “K-Kyan, I—”

“Shut the fuck up and do something, you stupid alpha,” Reki demanded. “Have you never been around an omega in heat before?” 

Langa rubbed his neck anxiously, laughing. “Well, I have—”

“Whatever, just take off your pants already. A broken alpha isn’t ideal for me right now, but what-fucking-ever.”

Langa frowned. _Broken?_ “I’m not— I’m not fucking broken. It’s just that I’ve never…” He trailed off. _I’ve never been this affected by anyone before I met you,_ he thought. 

Reki looked at him with slanted eyes. “Never what, exactly? Spit it out.”

The words were spilling from his lips before he could even think about stopping. 

“You’rethefirstomegaIcansmell.” He covered his mouth, immediately humiliated by his messy confession.

There was a beat of silence before Reki snorted. “Seriously? Is that why you’re acting like such a virgin?” He broke off into snickers, turning his face away as he laughed. “God, it’s just my luck that I got an alpha who’s probably never popped a knot before.” The omega huffed and crossed his arms petulantly. 

Embarrassment twisted deep in Langa’s stomach. He didn’t know why he felt so... _guilty_ . It was like he’d done something wrong. Reki’s words were almost like a scolding, and _damn_ did he feel terrible about it. 

“I can go, if you want, I really didn’t mean to offend you or anything,” Langa mumbled. He sat up in the bed, tucking his chin into his chest in his overpowering shame. 

“Get your ass back here, idiot. You can’t just leave an omega you’ve given your clothes to alone in heat.” Technically, he absolutely could, but Reki _really_ didn’t want him to. Heats were _painful_ alone. He had experience, trust him on that one. He sighed. “Please...just stay. I’ll...fuck. I’ll tell you what to do.”

Reki turned away, feeling his own face heat up. 

“Really? I don’t want to make you uncomfortable…” Langa shifted nervously, wringing his hands. Why was he so _sweaty_ all of a sudden? 

“Yes, now come here and fuck me,” Reki said as he reached forward and grabbed Langa’s arm, tugging him into his nest. 

The alpha landed on top of Reki in a tangle of limbs. Their faces were so close that their noses nearly brushed together, and Reki found he was holding his breath in anticipation. Why was Langa so different from any other alpha Reki knew? Despite him being so inexperienced, Reki wanted him so badly. It was as if there was some inexplicable connection between the two, drawing them close, the other more desirable than Reki knew how to stand.

Reki remembered the scent blockers still on his neck and wrists, quickly tearing them off. They both shivered as his scent intensified, permeating the air around them. Langa’s pupils grew even more dilated, and his sharp scent made Reki melt farther into the sheets. 

Reki’s skin sparked as Langa leaned in. 

When their lips finally met, Reki knew that this was exactly where he was meant to be—his mouth locked with an alpha’s unlike any he’d ever encountered before, with his hands in his hair and their scents mingling into an electrifying mixture. Reki had _never_ smelled something so good, _never_ picked up two scents that fit together so well. The cool, sharp smell of pine and peppermint complemented the warmer spicier scent of cinnamon and pineapple in a way that really shouldn’t work, but it did. 

Reki _knew_ he was losing the small amount of control over himself that he still had, but he couldn’t find himself caring. “ _Langa_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys!
> 
> thanks for reading, we hope you enjoyed! see you next week, we've got a great chapter for you then ;)
> 
> follow us on twitter (@slicksk8ers) for sneak peeks, updates, and memes!

**Author's Note:**

> follow us on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/slicksk8ers) for updates, memes, sneak peeks, and other bonuses!


End file.
